icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
MJHL the 10's
'2010' August *Former Winnipeg South Blues' goaltender Brant Hilton signed a pro contact with Mississippi RiverKings (CHL). October *Winkler Flyers grad Ed Belfour inducted in the University of North Dakota Fighting Sioux hockey hall of fame. November *Two players from the MJHL have been selected to the roster of Team West for the 2011 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge. Landon Peel (Swan Valley Stampeders) and Brendan Harms (Portage Terriers), will compete in the tournament which runs from December 28 to January 4. David Anning, GM/Head Coach of Winnipeg Saints, will serve as an assistant coach under head coach Garth Mitchell (Yellowhead Chiefs). *Canada West dropped an 8-3 decision to Switzerland for the bronze medal at the World Junior A Challenge. Ryan Marshall (Swan Valley) scored two goals and Matthew Krahn (OCN) faced a barrage of 44 shots. *Hockey Canada and the Canadian Junior Hockey League selected Dauphin, Manitoba as the site for the 2010 CJHL Prospects Event. The annual event to be held December 7th - 8th. *Four members of the MJHL have been named to Team West for the CJHL Prospects Games. Jason Kasdorf (Portage Terriers) will be in net, while T.J. Constant (OCN Blizzard), Mitch Van Teeling (Dauphin Kings) and Shane Gingera (Winnipeg Saints) have been named as forwards. December *Dauphin Kings' coaching staff named to Prospects Games. Team East will be led by Kings GM and Head Coach Marlin Murray while Kings Assistant Coach Marc Berry will head the bench of Team West. Goaltender Coach Steve Bray will assist Berry and while Murray will be aided by former Kings' coach Bruce Helgeson. *Brent Wold of the Portage Terriers named an injury replacement for the 2010 CJHL Prospects Game. *Dauphin Kings named a finalist for Manitoba’s Team of the Year. *Team East wins Prospects Games held at Credit Union Place in Dauphin, December 7 and 8. Portage Terriers netminder Jason Kasdorf named Team West's outstanding player in Game 1. *Former Winnipeg South Blues Ryan Garbutt signs contract with Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. '2011' January *MJHL launches a new website. *To celebrate their 30th year, the Winkler Flyers created the Winkler Flyers Hall of Fame. Steve Harder, Ed Belfour and Wade Sambrook will go in the player category. Former captain and Head Coach Peter Derksen entered the hall in the coaching category and team founder Dan Giesbrecht in the builder category. *Goal-riffic Fun at All-Star Game. Addison Division beat the Sher-Wood Division 16-11, January 19 in Swan River. *MJHL launches new mobile web service. February *Mike Keane, a director of the Winnipeg Blues, had his #12 jersey retired by the Manitoba Moose. *Shane Luke named the MJHL’s selection for the Canadian Junior Hockey League player of the year award. March *Winnipeg Saints calling the MTS IcePlex home for the post-season. *Gardiner MacDougall, who is remembered for his successful career with OCN Blizzard, guided the University of New Brunswick Varsity Reds to the Canadian Interuniversity Sport men’s hockey championship. April *Adam Stoykewych of the Selkirk Steelers selected as the MJHL recipient of the 2010 RBC Junior A Scholarship. *The Portage Terriers, regular season leaders, won the Turnbull Cup. It was the Terriers 3rd in 4 years. *A pair of former MJHL stars were inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. One-time Selkirk Steelers defenceman Neil Wilkinson and West Kildonan North Stars goaltender Karl Friesen are the most recent inductees into the Hall. Also entering the Hall are Ted Foreman and Mike Keane, who are on the board of the Winnipeg Blues. *In a winner-take-all Game 7, the MJHL champions Portage Terriers won the Anavet Cup with a thrilling 4-0 victory over La Ronge Ice Wolves Sunday night at Portage’s Credit Union Centre. May *In the RBC Cup, Portage Terriers managed only 1 win, finishing last in the round robin, and out of the metal round. June *Commissioner Kim Davis’s contract renewed for three more years. *Portage Terriers move to the Addison Division. *The annual MJHL All Star event cancelled for the 2011-12. *Portage Terriers goaltender Jason Kasdorf drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the NHL entry draft. *Former Winkler Flyer goaltender Ed Belfour, named to the Hockey Hall of Fame. '2012' 2012 Champion: Portage Terriers *The Portage Terriers, regular season leaders, won their second straight Turnbull Cup. It was the Terriers 4th in 5 years, and 5th in 8 years. *For the third time in 5 years, the Terriers face the Humboldt Broncos in the Anavet Cup Championship. The injury riddled Terriers gave it a great attempt forcing a game 7, after loosing the first 3. The Terriers however did advance to the RBC Cup, with Humboldt being the host. The MJHL and SJHL had an agreement in place regarding host cities winning the Anavet Cup. When this happens both teams advance. *In the RBC Cup, the Terriers managed only 1 win, finishing last in the round robin, and out of the metal round. *Winnipeg Saints became the first-ever, cross-over team to win a playoff round in the MJHL history. And the Saints made it all the way to the MJHL finals. *Former Selkirk Steelers forward Brendan Shinnimin led the Canadian Hockey League in scoring with 134 points and was named CHL Player of the Year. Also signs 3 year contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. *Former Winkler Flyers netminder Ed Belfour is one of five athletes to be inducted into the Class of 2012 going into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. *Steelers Head Coach Ryan Smith and Assistant Coach Justin Harris are both players on the Allan Cup winning team, the South East Prairie Thunder. *Andrew Clark, a graduate of the Neepawa Natives, was named the CIS player of the year. Runner-up for the award was another MJHL grad former Winnipeg Saints forward Blair Macaulay. *Former Waywayseecappo Wolverines star Sean Collins signed a two year entry level contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Former OCN Blizzard player Jordin Tootoo nominated for the Bill Masterton Trophy. Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League